Samuel R. Botros
The older brother of Abraham Botros. Family Direct family *Wife: Julia Botros (nee Bettye) - DOB 2000, deceased same date as her husband. *Sons: Jude (2025), Sawyer (2027) *Daughters: Latifah (2031) deceased Second family *Jude (2025) + Victoria (2030) **Daughter: Marwa (2070) **Son: Lucas (2073) + Ramses *Sawyer (2027) + Aniya (2029) **Daughters: Saliha (2068) + Yasmin (2075) *Latifah (2031) (deceased) + Rizwan (2028) **Sons: Bradley (2068) + Scott (2070) + Eldad (2075) **Daughters: Sherley (2069) + Winnifred (2073) Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy *House: Hufflepuff. *Class of 2018 *Extra: blew up his fair share of cauldrons throughout his education. In-Depth *Samuel and his wife led an exciting life in the city of Manchester where they ran an experimental laboratory with cooperation with the ministry of magic. They’d met, fell in love and married directly after they graduated university in London. *Their three children grew up in the city, and were exposed to their parents’ innovative ways of magic since their were very young. The couple were generous with them when it comes to knowledge and getting their hands dirty as much as possible taking this as the best way of learning. *The couple never stopped working until early morning in January 2069 when one of their experiments went horribly wrong and killed them both on the spot. *Their oldest son showed remarkable skill in altering the charms he was taught. By the time he was sixteen, though, he deviated from his family and ran away at 17 without graduating Hogwarts. He lapsed into a heavy case of dark magic before he met his wife, Victoria, while he served time in a prison in Norway. Victoria was the Healer overlooking the inmate's’ health and a connection grew between the two. By 2058, Jude was released and went back to his parents’ house to start a new life. His relationship with Victoria fluctuated until her pregnancy with Marwa which led the couple to tie the knot shortly after her birth. Jude is still considered the ‘black sheep’ in the whole Botros family for there was no Botros who had gone rogue the way Jude did. *Sawyer found himself pressured into being everything Jude was not. He graduated Hogwarts continued on to study International Relations in WU and pursued further degrees until he became a professor in London WU. He met his wife, who was a zoologist, in Hogwarts and their friendship turned into a lot more over the years. The couple got married in 2065. *Latifah, named after her grandmother, was the Slytherin in the family. She was intelligent, analytical and above all the joy of her parents. She showed great interest in alchemy since she was young but failed to pursue her dream in studying it since her health condition prevented her from being too risky with the fumes. Following her brother’s suit, she graduated Hogwarts and university (English Literature) when she met her husband and married him despite her deteriorating health. Few years after treatment, Latifah wanted children. A long intense drama occurred in the family to forbid her from getting pregnant but the Slytherin in her won and she brought five beautiful kids in the world before she lost her last battle in St. Mungo’s in 2082. Category:Class of 2018 Category:Hufflepuff Category:Pureblood Category:Alumni